A Living Nightmare
by FamousJess
Summary: Jessica Sterling had no idea that a nighttime flight would mark the start of an adventure she won't soon forget.
1. One Dark Flame

Nothing from nowhere I'm no one at all recognize radiant one silent call as we all form one dark flame  
Jess Sterling yanked the volume of her cd player up so that the hardcore rock melody of AFI exploded into her ears, blocking out the evening conversations of her fellow slytherins. She pulled the hood of her Hogwarts school robe up over her head so that her headphones weren't obvious to the stuck-up goody-goody Slytherin prefects. Jess closed her eyes against the sight of the stack of fifth year homework waiting for her on the table, as if hoping to make it disappear. Surprise, it didn't.  
Oh well, Jess thought, I have all weekend to do it.  
This Friday, the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were buzzing with students making their plan for the trip to Hogsmeade the next day. Jess would make the trip, but she wasn't sure if Hogsmeade still entertained her like it did two years ago.  
She pulled out her wand and twirled it between her fingers with boredom as she slouched down in the armchair. Jess's eyes fell on a window that had a view of the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch. Dark. Silent. Deserted. Promising.  
Suddenly sick of the claustrophobic feeling of the common room, Jess stood up, cramming her headphones into her backpack. She put her backpack on her shoulders and climbed the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Jess pushed the door open, and the sight of Pansy Parkinson and Marcus Flint cuddling close together on Pansy's bed making-out welcomed her. Jess bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. She shrugged off her backpack and grabbed her TwistedLightening2004 broomstick of her bed. Jess exited the girl's dormitory silently, and proceeded to leave the Slytherin Common Room.  
Out in the main entrance hall, Jess checked her watch. 10:30. Her brother and friends wouldn't be out of detention for at least another two hours. Great. Jess made her way to the oak front doors, and left the castle.  
Outside, Jess tripped while going down the flight of stairs. She muttered a swear word and stood up, collecting her broomstick. Jess walked out onto the quidditch pitch, mounted her broom, and took off, the night's breeze dancing with her hair.  
The night was clear and perfect. The velvet-black sky was dotted with multiple shining stars. A full moon was shining across the deserted grounds. Jess sighed with happiness. God, it was so good to be up in the air again!  
Jess flew across the pitch, enjoying the darkness. She turned, twirled, dove, just about everything you can do with a broomstick. It was nearly one in the morning when Jess dismounted in the Quidditch Stand. It was getting cold, so cold that her breath was making little puffs of air every time she exhaled. Before she knew it, Jess was laying down on one of the benches, falling asleep. 


	2. This is why you dont fall asleep outside

A/N: Yeah, I know i havent updated in like 854679365496598 years. I lost interest in this fic... I had no idea where it was going until BAM. Inspiration hit. So, here it is. And I apologize for the delay if I have anyone who is actually reading this fic.

There was a sudden rustling in the bushes near the quidditch stands. Two figures loomed out of the darkness. One was tall and avergae-sized, while the other was shorter and stockier.

"Are you sure you're gonna go through with it?" The short figure asked the other.

"Obviously. My life depends on it."

"But I know how you get... so sympath-"

"LISTEN. I said I'd DO it. ok?"

"Fine."

"But I wish to do it alone. Leave. NOW."

The short one held up his hands defensively and backed away.

"Okay, Shawn. I'll see you back at the-"

"Just leave." The one called Shawn sounded obviously aggrivated by his brother. Quickly, he left with a small pop. Apparition. Technically not allowed on school grounds, but there's a way around the enchantment by use of Dark Magic.

Shawn walked out into the middle of the quidditch pitch and sighed as he surveyed his surroundings. It was now nearing three in the morning.

Who is Shawn, you may ask. Well, his full name is Shawn Cyrus Lestrange, the eldest son of Mrs Bellatrix Lestrange. He is seveteen years young. As you can possibly imagine, he is involved in the activities of the Death Eaters, mostly thanks to his mother. But it's not like he approves of the missions the death eaters send him on. Take this one, for example. Shawn was ordered, against his will, to kidnap the elusive Jess Sterling. For the sole purpose that her parents were prominent aurors in the wizarding community. Shawn could tell the minute he glanced at Jess Sterling's file, he knew he would be unwilling to take her captive. The picture in the file portrayed a smiling girl of fifteen with long, glossy black hair and a spark of mischief in her eyes. She was young. Innocent. She didn't have to see the horrors he himself had to witness at fifteen. Furthurmore, Shawn didn't want her to.

But orders were orders. It was either accept the mission or die.

Shawn shool his head as he continued the survey of the quidditch pitch. According to Mommy Dearest, Jess would be at the pitch by now. Shawn glanced up at the stands and saw a figure sprawled out on a bench. He quickly apparated to those stands.

Sure enough, the figure was Jess Sterling. She was peacefully asleep, with her broomstick leaning aginast a bench.

Shawn bit down on his lower lip as he studied the girl. He _really_ didn't want to do this. _Accept the mission or die_. Voldemort's words echoed in his mind. He sighed and leaned down, gently shaking her awake.

Jess's eyes fluttered open. She rubbed her eyes then glanced at Shawn. The shadow of a smile passed her face.

"Who are you?"

Shawn couldn't help but smile at her inquisitive manner. "Shawn Lestrange. Jess Sterling, is it? It's a pleasure. But, I'm sorry, but this is supposedly a kidnapping imposed by the death eaters." He paused and bit down on his tongue, hard. He had let too much slip.

Jess yawned. "What are you _talking_ about...?"

Shawn shook his head. "I promise I will explain _everything_, but you just need to come with me."

Jess narrowed her eyes as she surveyed this Shawn guy. Messy brown hair. Serious blue eyes. Tall, fit. If this had been any other time, under other circumstances, Jess would have considered him handsome. "Why?" Her vice was tinged with suspicion.

"My life depends on it. Literally. I'd hate to sound selfish, but if I return to headquarters without you, I'm dead."

Jess narrowed her eyes even furthur. She was still having doubts about this guy.

"Please?"

Jess rolled her eyes slightly and nodded. "Fine."

Shawn sighed. "Look. I'll promise they won't hurt you. I'll let them kill me before they lay a hand on you. I'll explain everything when we get back to headquarters. But now, you just need to trust me. Do you trust me?"

Jess glanced at him one last time before slowly nodding.

"Ok. Let's go."

He stuck out both of his hands and Jess took them. Effortlessly, Shawn pulled her to her feet.

"We're going to have to apparate. You don;t know how, so we're gonna have to do side-long apparition."

Jess nodded to show she understood. Shawn pulled Jess to him, his arms wrapped around her. In a minute they were experiencing the confusing effects of apparition before they landed, surrounded by darkness in the cold depths of a rather spacious manor.


End file.
